Dreams Do Come True
by Sterling Dragonfly
Summary: Brian and Justin's special day as seen through the eyes of their family, friends and themselves. WARNING possible spoilers for Season 5


**Dreams Do Come True**

Craig Taylor

I came into the office today, even though it's the weekend. I need to keep busy, to keep my mind off of—things. I pull out my files and boot up the computer, deciding what I should work on first. I have plenty to do and quickly become involved with my paperwork.

Two hours later, I look up from my desk and glance at the clock—it's five in the afternoon. Hell, that means—it—is about to start. Sighing, I reluctantly reach into my briefcase and pull out the envelope I had placed there earlier. I remove the card within and stare down at it, amazed at the feelings it evokes in me.

I remember the day we brought Justin home from the hospital. He seemed so fragile; I was terrified to touch him, fearing I would break him. Jennifer worried about him constantly—of course, some of it was just new mother nerves, but his health _was_ a challenge to us. The boy turned out to be allergic to practically every medicine ever invented, resulting in some hair-raising trips to the emergency room for our family.

Justin grew into a sensitive child. One day, when he was about seven, he came to me in tears. He was cradling a small, injured bird close to his chest and wanted me to help him heal it. After examining the bird, I realized there was nothing we could do for it and quickly put it out of its misery. _God_, the look he gave me that day—his bright blue eyes filled with tears, absolutely horrified at what I had done. He went running to Jennifer and together they arranged a funeral for the bird. I wasn't invited to the ceremony—in fact, he didn't speak to me for days afterward.

I tried to toughen him up by making him play sports. He tried his best—I know he did—but it didn't work. He preferred his paints and pencils to baseballs and running shoes. After two seasons of little league, we both acknowledged that it was best if he quit.

As Justin entered his teenaged years, I kept waiting for him to come to me so we could have THE talk—you know the one, about girls and what to do with them. Finally, close to his fifteenth birthday, I sat him down and asked if he had any questions. He hemmed and hawed, reluctant to look me in the eye. He was so uncomfortable that day, I really should have suspected something. Maybe I did, but didn't want to admit it to myself. I just put it down to him being a teen who was embarrassed about talking to his father about sex.

The boy was a brilliant student in high school. I was so proud of Justin the day he got his SAT scores—he was eligible to get into any school in the nation. I, of course, wanted him to attend Dartmouth, my alma mater, but he had other ideas. He wanted to be an _artiste_, of all things, and was determined to go to PIFA. The fights we had over that appall me now, but at the time I argued that he couldn't support himself on his art—he needed a business degree in order to earn a decent living. I smile unwillingly at the thought—Justin's proven me wrong about that. Jennifer's kept me apprised of how well his comic book has done. I _am_ sorry that the movie went bust, but hell, the boy's already more successful at the age of twenty-two than I was at thirty.

I gaze down at the wedding invitation in my hand and tears come to my eyes. Justin had obviously designed it—his artistic talent has always awed me. I only wish…

I shove the invitation back into my briefcase and pull the report I was working on closer to me. I never expected to be sitting in my office on the day my oldest child got married, but there is no way I can attend this travesty. My son—marrying another man. It's just… wrong.

But there is a place in my heart that hopes Justin is content, and I silently wish him many years of happiness. He's still my little boy, after all.

Hunter Montgomery

I lie on my bed and listen to the new CD that Michael got for me. I'm planning on hiding in my room until it's time to leave to avoid the craziness that this day is causing in our house. Michael is making all of us nuts with his plans—he doesn't want anything to happen to fuck up the wedding.

Wedding—fuck, I never thought _that_ would happen, at least not with Brian Kinney as one of the main participants. I mean, it was great when Ben and Michael tied the knot, but they're more, I don't know, homebodies I guess. Everyone sort of expected them to settle down into domestic bliss.

But Brian Kinney? No one in their right mind expected that.

Brian Kinney is a fucking _legend_, at least around Liberty Avenue. Fuck, when I think of the first time I saw him—he was all of my wet dreams rolled up into one delicious package. Of course, at the time I thought I was gay, but… Hell, I'd do him in a heartbeat, even now.

And the little blond he's marrying—I _still_ haven't figured out what he's got that I don't. Oh, don't get me wrong, I like Justin. He's closer to my age than anyone else in this weird little group I've ended up in, so we actually have some things in common. Once I gave up on chasing Brian—well, at least _obviously _pursuinghim—Justin and I have had some pretty decent conversations. We share similar taste in music, so we've taken to exchanging CD's once in a while. I guess I kinda consider him to be a big brother—an _annoying as hell_ big brother, but someone I could turn to if I needed.

I was so jealous when I first saw them together in that seedy little bar. There he was, all dressed up with his fucking leather jacket and Brian couldn't keep his eyes off him. I laughed that night—Justin was so _plainly_ an amateur that I had to step in. Of course, the fact I was trying to get Brian's attention had nothing to do with it. When I showed up at the loft later that night, it was clear to me what they had been doing, and I just wanted to yank that pretty blond hair right off his head.

My envy didn't lessen when I found out he was Brian's _boyfriend_ and not a hustler like I first thought. I still wanted Brian and wasn't planning on allowing a little thing like that to slow me down, especially when I heard Brian describe what they had as 'unconventional'. I figured there might be some space for me to worm my way in between the two of them.

When I finally had my chance, after the two of them broke up during Brian's cancer treatment, I was involved with Callie and let the window of opportunity close. And close it did, with a resounding thud. They were back together within days, and they seem tighter than ever now. They even survived the time Justin spent in Los Angeles while he was working on the movie version of Rage. I figure they'll make it now—they somehow fit together.

I sigh when Ben knocks on my door, calling to me to get ready. I get up off the bed and dress in the new clothes Ben and Michael bought for me just for today's wedding. Looking in the mirror, I'm pleased with what I see. I've come a long way from my hustling days. I pick up my GameBoy™ and head out to the living room. Everyone is meeting at Debbie's house, where Brian has arranged for a limo to pick us up. No expense spared—I guess he wants this day to be memorable.

It's time to go say good-bye to my wet dream. He's getting married today to his little blond and I hope they have a great life together.

Melanie Marcus

Jenny Rebecca nestles into my arms, blinking sleepily up at me. I've just finished feeding her and after a quick glance at my watch, I decide there's enough time for her to take a nap in her crib. I gently lay her down onto the mattress and watch as she reaches over to grab her favorite teddy bear, cuddling it to her body and drifts off to sleep.

I am continuously amazed by her—she's grown so much in the last eleven months. She started walking at an earlier age than Gus did and she's led Lindsay and I on a merry chase ever since.

I'm so thankful Lindsay and I have patched up our marriage. When I think of all the pain we've caused each other, I am astounded we've survived. Unfortunately, we owe our second reconciliation, as well as our first, to Gus' father—the asshole. Yes, he managed to help both of us, again.

I've spent a lot of time in the past resenting Brian. I never really hated _him_—I just despised the influence he had in our lives. I was so pissed when Lindsay insisted that he be the father of our first child—I just knew he would be a lousy father. He has surprised me though, in his dealings with Gus. He and our son are really close—Justin and Lindsay have both encouraged the relationship and although I hate to admit it, it's been a good thing, for both of them.

When I consider the difference between the Brian of five years ago with the one we see today, I can scarcely believe it. The perpetual adolescent has finally grown up. All of his recent actions prove it—his 'Concerned Citizens For The Truth' campaign, the founding of Kinnetik and his assistance with the hospice fundraiser show his newfound maturity. Of course, we all know whom to thank for that.

Justin.

Fuck, I bet that if Brian had it all to do over again, he would never have picked up that little blond twink the night Gus was born. That boy—no, I don't think he was ever really a boy, other than chronologically—that _man_ turned Brian's life upside down. He caused Brian to break every stupid rule he'd ever made and forced him to grow into a caring, loving partner.

Then again, maybe not. I've never seen Brian so—settled. He's calmed down so much over the years—he's actually _happy_ to be in a relationship. None of us ever thought that could happen.

Let's hear it for the boy.

I walk into our bedroom, where Lindsay is getting ready for today's big event. God, she's so beautiful—more so now than when we first met. I can't believe I was ready to walk away from her, from our family. If Brian hadn't intervened, we wouldn't be here today. One day, a few months ago, he tricked us both into coming over to the loft. He locked the door and wouldn't let either of us leave until we talked it out. _He_ actually scolded _us_ about how our behavior was affecting the children. Brian, lecturing on responsibility—the world as we knew it officially came to an end that day.

I quickly change my outfit then enter the bathroom. Lindsay is in there now, fussing with her hair and make-up. I gently kiss her and say that I'm going to go get the kids ready. She smiles at me then turns back to the mirror.

Making my way into Gus' room, I laugh at the sight that greets me. He's so excited about the wedding that he's decided to dress himself. Brian, of course, bought him his own miniature tuxedo and he was already halfway into it—shirt un-tucked and one sock on. I hurriedly straighten out his clothes and help him brush his hair and teeth. He's getting to be such an independent young boy.

Last night, at the rehearsal dinner, he shocked everyone in the group when he wanted to toast the happy couple. He stood up on a chair and nonchalantly announced that it was about damned time his dad married Justin, so he could have a second daddy. He loves his dad and practically worships the ground Justin walks on.

Justin had tears in his eyes—most everyone did, actually—but the expression on Brian's face was the one that stunned me the most. He looked so fucking _proud_—both of Gus and Justin, that I thought he would literally burst at the seams.

Needless to say, Lindsay and I had a talk with Gus later in the evening about appropriate language for a five-year-old boy. But really, who can blame him, considering whom he's grown up around. We're just lucky that was _all_ he said.

I send Gus down to the living room and go get Jenny Rebecca up from her nap. She coos and grins up at me and once again I feel my heart melting. I gather her in my arms and head downstairs where the rest of my little family is waiting for me. It's time to go over to Deb's and get this show on the road.

The day we thought would never arrive is here.

Debbie Novotny

Holy fuckin' shit. Brian Kinney's getting hitched today. I'm so fucking proud of him I could just cry. Well, I probably _will_ cry, but that's neither here nor there. When I think back on the scared young boy I first met so many years ago, I am dumbfounded at how far he's come. His horrible family screwed him up so badly, I thought the walls he was busy building around his heart would reach to the moon. No one, not even my Mikey, could penetrate them completely.

It only took a bright ray of Sunshine to bring them tumbling down, and I fucking thank God every day that he allowed that precious boy to come into our lives.

Of course, Justin hasn't had it easy by any means. The shit that twink has gone through would have broken a weaker man, yet he's emerged from it all, stronger than ever. He persisted, holding out through each and every one of Brian's little games and here he is, about to marry the man he loves more than anything in this world.

They're _my_ boys and I would defend them against Lucifer himself in order to protect them.

I open my closet and pull out the dress Brian purchased for me. It's a beautiful gown—when I thanked him, he simply said that the mother of the groom should have the best. God, I love that boy.

He's really going all out for his adopted family today—I think he's paid for everything. Limos, dresses, tuxedos, plus all the other shit that a wedding needs. I was surprised when he didn't try to persuade Justin to elope, but when I asked him about it, he got a funny look on his face—almost shy-like—and muttered something about it being the most important day of his life, so what was the big deal?

Yep, Sunshine has caught him good—hook, line and sinker.

I slip my dress on and stand in front of the mirror. _Damn_, I look classy. I fix my make-up—I've come a long way since the night Lindsay and Melanie came over to help me get ready for my first date with Carl—and pick up the tiny beaded purse I found in a second-hand shop. It matches the dress perfectly and I hardly recognize myself.

I make my way downstairs. Carl's ensconced in a chair watching TV and the girls have already arrived. Emmett left about an hour ago—the boys hired him to plan the reception and he had to be at the hall early to help with the set-up. He'll meet us in time for the ceremony. We're just waiting for Michael, Ben and Hunter to arrive, then we can head over to the church.

Yes, I said church. I think even Justin was astonished when Brian announced he had arranged with Father Tom to have the wedding at his mother's church. Brian was serious about the wedding being important, to both he and Justin, and he wanted everything to be perfect. I can just imagine what Joannie's reaction will be when she finds out _that_ piece of information. Damn, I wish I could be there to see her face when she discovers it—I bet Brian does as well.

I smile when I see my grandchildren. Gus looks endearing in his tux—where have the years gone? He was just a baby yesterday. The girls have dressed Jenny Rebecca in a delicate-looking pink crocheted dress. She has tiny pink bows in her hair and she looks like a little angel. An angel who is presently emptying all the cabinets in the kitchen. Just about every pot and pan I own is scattered around on the floor.

I swoop and pick her up. Jenny Rebecca struggles to get back down, but I tickle her as I carry her back to her mother, and she starts to giggle. I hand her to Lindsay then gently ruffle Gus' hair. I tell him he's an exact duplicate of his dad and he grins up at me. He's apparently on his best behavior today—he's sitting on the couch with his hands folded neatly in his lap. The only thing that betrays his excitement is the way his little feet are swinging back and forth, rhythmically pounding the snot out of my couch.

I ignore the fact that he's destroying my furniture when I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door and gesture the boys inside. Ben and Michael both look handsome in their tuxes and Hunter is dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt. He seems bored, but what else can you expect from a teenager?

A horn sounds outside—the limo has arrived. The children bounce around the adults as I bustle about, shooing everyone outside. Carl locks up the house and we all climb into the car. There's no fucking way I'm going to be late today.

Two of my boys are getting married and I don't want to miss a single minute of it.

Molly Taylor

Mom's officially lost her mind—she's been crying off and on now since yesterday, and it's all Jester's fault. Okay, maybe it's not _exactly_ his fault—I mean, he's just getting married, so what's the big deal already? But she's been looking through old photo albums all day, and mumbling things about her baby growing up. Geeze, if that's what it's like being a mother, then there is no freaking way I'm ever going to become one.

I think it's kinda cool that Justin and Brian are getting married. I can't believe Justin got so lucky—Brian's a hunk. Too bad he's in love with my brother; otherwise I might go after him myself. So what if he's gay, a girl can dream, can't she?

I'm already dressed and downstairs waiting to go. I glance down at my dress—Brian had taken Mom and me shopping about a week ago, and he let me pick out anything I wanted. I found this _really_ neat outfit and he didn't even flinch when he saw the price tag. Thank goodness Mom didn't see it—she would have had a _cow_ over me buying a three hundred dollar dress. I think I'm going to like having Brian as a brother-in-law, even though he spent most of the afternoon muttering about how shopping with a teenaged girl had to be one of the tortures from the ninth level of hell. I mean, what does it matter if I tend to try on everything in the store before picking something out?

I might tease Jester relentlessly, but I'm actually _very_ proud of my brother. He's been through hell over the years. I remember all the screaming that happened when Mom and Dad found out he was gay—Dad threw him out of the house and he's been pretty much on his own since then.

The bashing after his prom—geeze, I was mixed up back then. I was ten at the time—and one minute, I was hating Justin for causing Mom and Dad to fight constantly and the next, I was crying, terrified that my big brother would die and leave me. I was _so_ happy when he first came home from the hospital, but then I got scared of him. He was angry all the time—the day we came home and found Justin destroying his bedroom was really bad. He moved in with Brian soon after that and slowly became the nice brother that I remembered from before.

I guess things went well for a while, but then I heard Justin had moved out of the loft and was living with Ethan. Ethan—ewww. Mom liked him at first, but I never did. He was always so lovey-dovey around Justin—it was enough to make anyone nauseous. Yuck. I never learned what happened between the two of them, but I quickly discovered I shouldn't mention his name around either Justin or Brian. It made Justin jumpy and turned Brian into a grump.

I yell up the stairs, reminding Mom that we need to get going. She starts down the stairs, looking very pretty in her new dress. She's finally started to date again—she was rather upset when Dad left and they got divorced. It didn't seem to bother Dad much though; he found a young girlfriend pretty quickly after he moved out.

Dad can be such a jerk sometimes. I don't think he's seen Justin more than two or three times since he kicked him out—he didn't even go to the hospital after Jester got hurt. I chuckle when I think of Dad's reaction to the news about the wedding. He was such an asshole about it—he kept going on and on about how Brian was a pedophile who corrupted his son. Geeze, even _I_ know that Brian has nothing to do with Justin being gay. He just is.

I grab my coat from the closet and hand Mom hers. I only hope I don't cry at the wedding—I realize there's no chance of that with Mom. I pick up the box of tissues I had placed near the front door and give it to her without a word. She laughs and we leave the house. Brian had offered to rent a limo for us, but Mom refused. She said she would feel stupid arriving at the church in one, so we're taking her SUV instead. Drat, _I_ think it would have been fun.

It's time to go—my big brother's getting married to a really hot guy this afternoon. Lucky boy.

Ted Schmidt

I feel foolish standing in front of the church by myself. I hope the gang gets here soon. My task is to assist everyone to their seats. I feel honored that Brian asked me to be a part of today—our friendship has definitely had its ups and downs over the years. It appears we are on an upward swing at the moment.

Brian is an enigma, to say the least. He's pissed me off a lot in the past but then, he's also stepped in and helped me when I've had problems. I envied him for being—well, for being Brian, I guess. I've lost count of the number of nights that I stood in Babylon, watching him select and then actually _get_ his choice of trick du jour. His insatiable hunger for sex back then was an amazing thing to witness—I just made myself look like an idiot when I tried to copy him. There really _is_ only one Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue. Thank God. None of the rest of us would have _ever_ scored if there had been more than one.

I grin when I see a limo rounding the corner. Some of our friends are finally here. I walk over and open the back door—it's Debbie, the munchers, Michael and Ben and all the kids. I help Debbie, Mel and Linds out of the car then take Jenny Rebecca from Michael and hand her to Mel. The guys get out and we all mill about, chatting excitedly about the afternoon.

Brian Kinney is about to break his last remaining rule and marry the trick who wouldn't leave.

I can't help but chuckle at the thought of the man who swore he didn't do relationships having the second longest one in our little group—Mel and Lindsay hold the record for the longest, if you discount the two times they broke up. Brian and Justin have made it five years now—pretty damn long when you consider the national averages for marriages.

Overall, Justin has been good for Brian. God, as I remember the months when Justin was with Ethan, I can't help but shudder. Brian took being an asshole to a whole new level during that time period. I think we all said a little prayer of thanksgiving when the two of them got back together. A historic reunification, as Ben called it.

Since I've been working at Kinnetik, I've seen a different side of Brian. I'd already seen the sexual predator and the indifferent-seeming yet caring friend, but I'd never seen the ruthless businessman before. My level of respect for the man certainly went up—I've worked with many different types of executives over the years, but Brian has to be one of the best. And of course, if you told _him_ that, he would smirk and ask what else could you expect? He's Brian Fucking Kinney, and there's no one better. I might damn his ego, but he's right. There _is_ no one better at what he does.

I glance over at Michael and wonder what he's feeling today. For so long, he hoped that he would be the one who finally captured Brian's heart. In a way he did, but it wasn't exactly in the manner Michael wanted. He desired more than just friendship—he wanted the whole shebang—a monogamous relationship, a house in the suburbs and kids. Well, he has that now—Ben is a wonderful man. Brian would have quickly destroyed him if they had ever gotten together—Michael would have let Brian walk all over him and unfortunately, Brian would have taken advantage of the situation.

Justin's just the opposite. Yes, he's tolerated Brian's shit over the years, but he's also stood up to him when he felt it was necessary. Otherwise, I don't think they would be here today, about to be married.

I check my watch and realize I need to get everyone to their assigned places. I walk over to Michael and remind him that it's time for him to go find Brian—he's Brian's best man, of course. Ben will be escorting Debbie down the aisle in her honorary position of mother of the groom. Justin has reserved the right to usher in his mom, then he will join Brian in front of the church.

The others need to find their seats soon—the ceremony is going to start in about a half an hour. I hand Gus the ring pillow—he'll be sitting with his moms until the rings are needed.

Another car pulls up to the curb. Jennifer and Molly Taylor get out and come over to hug everyone. Now, the only person in the wedding party who hasn't arrived is Daphne. The girl is known for her dramatically late entrances and I hope she gets here soon. Otherwise, Justin's going to be a nervous wreck.

An arm snakes around my waist and a husky voice whispers a soft hello into my ear. I lean back into the warmth of my own blond twink. We got back together about six months ago after he transferred to a different clinic. Since he wasn't officially my counselor any more, he felt we could try our relationship again. I'm happy he made it on time. Blake had warned me earlier in the day that he might be late, but he'd obviously been able to get out of work a bit early. I turn and tenderly kiss him, then send him inside to save me a seat.

Fifteen minutes before the wedding is scheduled to start, a screech of tires captures my attention. Yes, it's Daphne. She quickly parks and I hurry her into the church. I point out to her the room where Justin is waiting then I enter the sanctuary and sit down beside Blake.

The wedding of the century is about to begin.

Lindsay Peterson

Gus is fidgeting in his seat, so I lean down and ask him what the matter is. He whispers back that he _really_ needs to go potty, so after I explain to Mel, I take his hand and go in search of a bathroom. I knew we shouldn't have let him drink that soda at Deb's house.

I'm not familiar with the church, so we wander through the halls, randomly opening doors in search of the men's room. When I open yet another one, Gus squeals and runs into the room. Oops, we accidentally found the room Brian's hiding in.

Well, maybe _hiding_ isn't exactly the right word. Pacing nervously would more aptly describe his actions right now. I grin as he leans down to hug his son then straightens up, brushing some imaginary speck of dust off his black tuxedo. He looks over at me and rolls his eyes, his tongue firmly planted in his cheek. I feel my breath catch—the man is absolutely _gorgeous_.

Once upon a time, oh so long ago, I had dreamed of this day, except that _I_ would have been the one Brian was marrying, not Justin. I had every detail planned out, down to the color of the flowers and the words the minister would say to us. That dream has been a difficult one to release, even after I realized I was a lesbian and Brian confessed to me all about his love of cock. I think there is a small part of me that is still in love with the man—I doubt that will ever completely go away.

That small fact has caused untold stress in my relationship with Melanie through the years. I think she felt Brian was the competition, which compounded her feelings of resentment toward him. Of course, the fact that he can be a complete asshole to her didn't help the matter any. I think they've finally come to terms with each other—the fact that Brian helped us salvage our marriage is proof of that.

I walk over to him and brush my fingers down the lapel of his jacket. He reaches up and squeezes my hand as he smiles down at me. I can see the contentment in his eyes—my friend is finally at peace with himself, and I thank God for that. So many times during our past I had felt anxious, worried that Brian was on a course of self-destruction. His wild lifestyle probably cost both Michael and I numerous gray hairs over the years. I laugh inwardly over that thought, thankful that I'm a blonde and the gray doesn't show.

I honestly don't know which man is the luckiest to be here today—Brian or Justin.

I think Justin is a great kid—I admire him for the tenacity he's shown in his relationship with Brian. He's had to drag Brian kicking and screaming through all the pitfalls of a love affair, but he has never truly given up. Yes, he took a break once, while he was with Ethan, but deep down, I doubt he ever planned on leaving Brian forever. Justin is the only person I've ever met who can handle _all_ of Brian's quirks. I surely couldn't and I don't think Michael would have done any better than me.

I whisper that I love him and wish him all the happiness in the world. He quietly thanks me then kisses me. I turn and see Gus dancing about in one place—oh yes, we were looking for the restroom.

I tell Gus to say good-bye to his dad then quickly take him to the bathroom. We slip back into the sanctuary and find our seats again. I can hear the organist upstairs as she prepares to begin playing. I briefly close my eyes and send loving thoughts to both Brian and Justin.

One of my dearest friends and his beloved man are about to enter a new phase in their relationship and I couldn't be happier for either one of them.

Michael Novotny

As I stand in front of the church, talking with the gang, Ted comes over to me and tells me it's time to get going. I kiss Ben quickly and enter the church. Walking toward the room that Brian was assigned, I think about how far our friendship has come. When I first met Brian, we desperately needed each other. I needed the physical protection he could offer me at school and he craved the emotional security my mom and I provided him at our house.

Unfortunately for me, the friendship soon changed to an unrequited love. I had to stand in the background for years, watching as Brian turned into a heartless, sexually driven man whose motto was that he didn't believe in love, only fucking. Every time he hit the backroom, a tiny sliver of my heart was chipped away. It's amazing to me I have any heart left today, but my love for Ben reassures me that I have plenty remaining.

The evening that _he_ showed up was one of the most horrible nights of my life. Somehow I knew, deep within myself, that Justin was different—that he might be the one who would get through Brian's defenses. The first few months he was around, I hoped and prayed nightly that he would just disappear, so everything could return to normal. As much as Brian's tricking pained me, seeing him with Justin night after night was worse.

That all changed on the evening of the prom. When Brian called me at the airport, I could barely understand him. His voice was so choked up, he could hardly get any words out. I rushed to the hospital, completely forgetting to call David. When I saw him sitting there, that damned bloody scarf wrapped around his neck, I knew that I had lost him to the young blond twink. He looked so young, lying in that damn hospital bed, and we were all scared that he might not survive the night.

Over the next year, I watched as Brian would pull Justin close then shove him away. People think I'm blind to Brian's faults but I'm not. I _know_ his actions were a major reason Justin found Ethan, but my loyalty has always been with Brian. I didn't tell him about Justin's affair to get even with the twink, or even to get rid of him. My only concern was to protect Brian's emotions. He had been hurt so many times in his life, someone had to take care of him.

As I walk into the room where Brian is prowling around, I smile as I realize someone else now has the job of protecting this prickly, arrogant, remarkable man. I was upset when Brian took Justin back after the fiddler fiasco, but Ben helped me see how their relationship had changed. Suddenly, they were on equal footing—each man took care of the other. Man, I found _that_ out the hard way. Wow, Justin was _pissed_ when I accidentally told Brian that Justin knew he had cancer—especially since I had promised Justin I wouldn't say anything. Brian threw him out of the loft—literally—and said they were through. I think that lasted, oh, maybe a day or two. Once I talked to Justin and pointed out that Brian was afraid he would leave him because he wasn't perfect anymore, the young man took matters into his own hands and stood up to Brian.

Unfortunately, it took me a _lot_ longer to get back into Justin's good graces. I worked hard at it though and I now consider him to be a dear friend. I know he's excellent for Brian—I think that if I had gotten my wish for a relationship with Brian, we would have ultimately murdered each other. I've ended up with the perfect man for me. Brian is high drama while Ben is slow and steady—just what I need.

I look up at the knock on the door—it's time to move to the sanctuary. I pick up the boutonnière that is lying on the table near the window and walk over to my oldest and dearest friend to pin it on him. After I'm finished, I hug him tightly and give him a quick kiss. I grab his hand, leading him through the hall and into the front of the church. We stand there as the music starts and Ben and Mom begin walking down the aisle. Daphne joins us as we wait. We've teased her unmercifully the past few days about being Justin's best man. She just tossed her head and ignored us. She's a smart kid—that's really the best way to deal with our silliness.

My throat tightens with unshed tears as I watch two of the most important people in my life come toward me. I think back to my own wedding—while it was nowhere near as fancy as this one, it was _exactly_ what I wanted. Just me and the man I love, standing in front of our friends and family and promising to love, honor and cherish each other throughout our lives. I've finally realized that while Brian is my _oldest_ friend, Ben is now my _best_ friend and we can make through anything as long as we are together.

The music gets slightly louder and Justin and his mom commence walking down the aisle toward the front of church. I peek over at Brian and smile at the poignant expression on his face as he gazes down at Justin. This is exactly what _he_ needs—a man who is capable of calling him on his bullshit and loving him through any change of fortune. My heart is at ease as Justin seats his mom and comes to stand beside his soon-to-be husband.

These two dear friends of mine will be all right—as long as they have each other.

Ben Bruckner

I've spent the last ten minutes trying to calm Debbie down—the fifteen minutes before that were spent doing the same with Michael, until it was time for him to find Brian. The Novotnys are certainly an _emotional_ family, to say the least. And I wouldn't change a single hair on their heads.

It was awkward at first when Michael and I got together—Debbie clearly didn't want me to be with Michael once she found out I was positive. And when Michael discovered I had slept with Brian—well, let's just say that I didn't hear the last of that for _days_.

Brian—talk about awkward—finding out that he was Michael's best friend put me in a _very_ uncomfortable position. An encounter with a former lover shouldn't have been a big deal, except for the fact I could sense just how jealous Michael was of me having slept with his friend.

I tried to flatter myself and say that it was because Michael loved me, but deep down I realized that wasn't it. The jealousy was directed at _me_, because my current lover really wanted Brian for himself. I have to admit, once I figured out the situation, I gave some serious thought to breaking it off with Michael. I had no desire to be involved with a man who was secretly in love with someone else.

Oh, I can completely understand the fascination Michael has—or should I say had—with Brian Kinney. Shit, I've felt it myself. I remember the first time I ever saw him, down in Miami at the White Party. I watched him move through the crowd of men and thought to myself that I had to have him. I got my wish before the end of the weekend—God, he's hot in bed. Funny thing was, once I had been with him, the lust disappeared. I still consider him to be a beautiful man, but there is something about him—I think it's the way he shuts himself off from his lover, not allowing any emotions to show—that is a bit disconcerting.

At least, he was that way with me, and from what I've seen, he's like that with any guy he's having sex with—other than Justin. That young kid managed to do what every other queer in Pittsburgh—hell, the entire Eastern Seaboard—has sought to accomplish. He infiltrated the inner sanctum of Brian Kinney's heart and took up residence there. The funny thing is, Brian's actually _glad_ he's there in his heart.

I've observed the two of them together and have been amazed at how different Brian is with Justin. He's extremely protective of the boy—of course, considering everything they've been through, that's actually no surprise. What is surprising is how, well, _loving_ he is toward Justin. It shows in the little things Brian has done for him. Even when they were apart, Brian made sure Justin was taken care of. He paid the tuition to PIFA and hired him to do the poster for the Carnivale at the GLC. Now that I think about it, he might have been just keeping the boy in his life, so when the great romance went south, he could step back into what he considered his rightful place.

I've seen Brian subtly massage Justin's hand when he's done too much with it, or gently rub his neck when he's getting a headache—all physical symptoms of the bashing Justin took at his prom. I also noticed how upset the man was when Justin got himself involved with the Pink Posse. He tried to talk some sense into Justin, then stood back and let him make his own mistakes. Brian was relieved when the boy walked away unharmed from that little mess.

I have to say that I actually _like_ this Brian Kinney—he's a thoughtful, loving man around his partner. I can only wish that they experience as much happiness as Michael and I have since our wedding.

I hear the faint sounds of organ music emanating from the sanctuary, and suddenly Justin is standing in front of his mother. I walk over to Debbie and smile as I take the tissue from her hand and wipe away the moisture that is tracking down her cheeks. I offer her my arm and together we move to the entrance. As the music swells, we walk down the aisle to our seats. I look up and see Michael gazing back at me, the love he feels for me shining from his eyes. I'm so glad I stuck it out with him—he's finally moved past his infatuation with Brian and loves me completely. I look over at Debbie as we reach our seat and catch her winking at Brian, Michael and Daphne.

I help her settle into the pew then slip past her and sit down. I glance back up to where Brian is standing—he is intently staring toward the back of the church, a faint smile on his handsome face. I turn slightly and see a blond vision pausing in the doorway. Justin and Jennifer are dressed in similar colors—they're both wearing dark blue, which sets off their coloring with perfection. Justin's eyes finally meet his lover's, and suddenly a breathtaking smile comes across his face. I peek at Brian and see a matching smile there.

Yes, these two men have everything they want—you can see it in their eyes.

Jennifer Taylor

As I stand in the foyer of the church, I glance around at the people gathered in the sanctuary. I would never have suspected five years ago what an eclectic group of people Justin would have surrounding him. They've always been there for him, through the bashing, the break-ups, and the victories—and I wouldn't trade a single one of them. They've become more than friends—they're family now.

I laugh as I feel a slight tickling at my side—that's Justin's signal that he's standing behind me. He's done something similar to me since he was a little boy. I turn and feel the tears well up in my eyes. I anxiously look through my purse for the tissues I put in there, and Justin gently removes it from my hand and wipes my face.

I gaze into his bright blue eyes and see my little baby, grown to be a man—a man who I am fiercely proud of. When I recall everything his father and I said to him—how we thought therapy would 'fix' him—it breaks my heart. How on earth could we think that we needed to change him—he's perfect just the way he is. Unfortunately, although _I've_ come to realize that, his father hasn't. I only wish I could take that pain away from this beautiful young man standing in front of me, but I can't. I've learned the hard way that I can't protect him from life's tough lessons, but when I see how he's come through them, head held high, I'm filled with awe over his strength.

After Ben and Debbie disappear into the church, I notice that we're completely alone. I cup his face with my hand and tell him how much I love him and that I pray for only good things in his future. He kisses me, taking my hand in his and I can feel how tense he is. I know that it is only excitement—he has no doubts about what he wants, the only thing he's wanted for the past five years—Brian Kinney.

Brian Kinney—Lord, how my feelings for that man have changed over the years. I've gone from utterly despising the mere mention of his name to actually caring about his happiness and well being. Debbie's told me a little about his childhood—it's helped me to understand his personality better.

I take a deep breath as we begin our march down the aisle. As I look up at Brian, I can't help but to sigh in relief—the man never takes his eyes off my son and the love that he feels for him is obvious in his expression. I have a feeling that they will make it through anything—they've already conquered some major problems and survived.

Justin escorts me to the front pew, where Molly is already sitting. He kisses me again as I sit down then joins Brian near the altar. The four of them—Justin, Brian, Daphne and Michael—turn to face Father Tom and I see Brian stretch out and take Justin's hand in his own as the priest begins the ceremony.

There is complete silence in the church when Father Tom asks if anyone present knows of a reason Brian and Justin shouldn't get married. I casually look around and smile—no, I think every single person here is rooting for them. The only two people I can think of who would speak out aren't here—Craig and Joannie—and I feel sad for what they are missing. The commitment that Justin and Brian have shown to each other through the years should have convinced their two stubborn parents of the rightness of this act, but unfortunately they are too blinded by fear and hatred to see it. I shrug slightly—their loss, not mine.

The congregation laughs as Father Tom requests the rings—Gus, Brian's adorable son, jumps up from his seat and practically bounces over to his father, the ring pillow dangling precariously from his fingertips. Thank goodness Justin heeded my advice and gave the real rings to Daphne and Michael to hold.

The two attendants hand the rings to the priest, who speaks a few words then gives Brian Justin's ring. Justin holds out his left hand and Brian slowly slides the ring on his finger, softly speaking words only my son can hear. The tears appear in my eyes again as I notice that both men are shaking. Once Justin's ring is in place, Brian tenderly brushes the blond locks of hair off his forehead and smiles. Justin takes Brian's ring from Father Tom's outstretched hand and grasps Brian's hand in his right one. He whispers something to Brian then grins and puts the ring onto Brian's finger.

They turn back to the priest, who says a benediction then tells Brian and Justin that they can kiss, sealing their vows. A smattering of laughter erupts throughout the congregation—since when have these two ever needed _permission_ to kiss. Brian grabs Justin around the waist and swings him around as he soundly kisses him. After a few minutes, Father Tom politely taps Brian on the shoulder and reminds him that the ceremony isn't quite finished. He then loudly announces that he is pleased to be the first to introduce Mr. Brian Kinney and Mr. Justin Taylor-Kinney, spouses for life.

Okay, I didn't know that Justin was planning to change his name, but it's all right with me. I feel that it's just another sign to the outside world that they belong together. I join with the others in standing as the two newlyweds race down the aisle. As they reach the end, a loud cheer begins in the sanctuary and they turn to wave at their friends.

Molly and I join Debbie, Ben and Michael as we exit the church. None of us are surprised to discover Brian and Justin locked in a passionate embrace in the foyer. Michael bravely goes over to them and punches Brian in the shoulder, telling him that he can wait until the honeymoon for that. They break apart, laughing and we head back into the church for pictures.

With today's ceremony, I haven't lost a son—I've gained one—a man whom I've come to love very dearly.

Gus Peterson-Marcus 

I'm bored. Mama keeps telling me to sit still and Mommy took away the pillow with the neat rings on it. Weddings don't seem like much fun to me. They're just a bunch of grown-ups standing around in their good clothes, talking to each other. Oh, and some of them are crying. Mommy says that's because they are happy, but that's just stupid. I don't cry when I'm happy—I only cry when I'm hurt or mad. Or when I want something that Mommy and Mama or Daddy and Papa say I can't have.

When we were eating supper the other night, everyone was so happy talking about the wedding that I thought it would be something neat, like the circus Daddy and Papa took me to last month. There aren't any clowns here, only a guy dressed up in a funny outfit who is busy talking to Daddy and Papa. I think they should have had a clown.

I hear a faint beeping sound and I twist around in my seat to look. No fair. Hunter got to bring his GameBoy™ and I didn't. He looks up at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He makes a face back then starts playing his game again.

Mommy pokes me in the side and whispers that I have to turn around and behave. I do what she tells me to do then tell her that I'm hungry. Papa told me last night that after the wedding thing I could have some cake. I hope it's chocolate. Oh, I hope that I can have some ice cream too.

Mommy reaches down and picks up the pillow. She hands it to me and tells me to go and stand by Daddy. Yay, I finally get to move. I jump up and run over to Daddy. I try to give him the pillow, but he just messes up my hair and shakes his head. I stand there and look out at all the people watching us. I see Grandma Debbie and wave at her. She smiles at me.

Uncle Mikey reaches over and puts his hand on my shoulder while Daddy and Papa are kissing. What's the big deal—they do that all the time at home. _Finally_, Daddy and Papa turn around and start running down the walkway. Why do grown-ups get to do fun things like that? If I tried to run, I bet I would get in a bunch of trouble.

Everyone leaves the church, then Mama makes us come back in and sit down in our chair. I don't want to have any pictures taken—I want cake. Papa walks over to me and whispers in my ear that if I'm really good, he will make sure I get the biggest piece of cake there is. He is the greatest—I'm glad he's really my papa now.

The guy with the camera makes everyone stand still then he takes a picture. He takes a _bunch_ of pictures. Finally, Daddy calls my name and I get to go have my picture made. Daddy and Papa sit down on the step, and Daddy pulls me onto his lap. He tells me that he is proud of me for being such a good boy today and that he and Papa couldn't have gotten married without my helping with the rings. I throw my arms around his neck and tell him he's the best daddy ever. Oh no, I think I made him sad—his eyes look as if he's crying—but he's smiling too. Grown-ups can be so weird sometimes. Papa laughs and says it's time to eat.

The three of us stand up and both Daddy and Papa take one of my hands. They lift me off my feet and swing me down the steps. I grin up at both of them as we go to get my piece of cake.

Maybe this wedding stuff isn't really that bad. It sure has made Daddy and Papa happy.

Emmett Honeycutt 

I made sure that I was sitting near the back of the church so I could slip away immediately after the ceremony was over. I know the photographer we hired is very professional, so I don't need to stay in the church to oversee the picture taking. I quickly walk over to the hall to ensure all the last-minute preparations are complete.

Justin helped me plan the decorations and I must say, the boy has a good eye. The room has an understated elegance that is just stunning. Of course, he _is_ an artist, so that shouldn't surprise me. Actually, very little about this wedding has astonished me—including the fact that it happened at all.

One Sunday a few months ago, we were gathered over at Debbie's for one of her big family dinners. Brian had taken Justin to the mountains for the weekend and they drove back into Pittsburgh that evening, coming straight over to the house. They were the last ones to arrive and I could tell something was up the minute they walked into the living room. Justin was giggly and kept blushing whenever he looked at Brian and Brian—well, he just seemed relaxed, as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Everyone kept teasing them about their romantic weekend away together, but neither one of them really rose to the bait. Justin would glance over at his lover, and Brian would shake his head slightly, as if telling him 'not yet'. I silently promised myself that I would give them until the end of dessert before I tried to pry their secret out of them—thank goodness I didn't have to wait that long.

Once the dinner dishes were cleared away but before Debbie served the chocolate cake she'd baked, Brian stood up and said he had an announcement to make. He then quirked an eyebrow at Justin and told him to get his ass up there—that he wasn't doing this alone. I _so_ wish I had been able to take a picture of Justin's face at that precise moment. He was literally glowing. He quickly moved to Brian's side and stood there silently as Brian told the gang that they needed to reserve May 21st, because he and Justin had plans for that date. He paused a moment for dramatic effect, then stated that they were going to tie the knot.

You could have heard a pin drop—no one moved for a minute, then all of a sudden, there was utter chaos. Debbie was crying—hell, we all were really—and everyone jumped up and swarmed the two men.

What has puzzled me about the whole thing is why anyone would be surprised. Each person in our little group has had a ringside seat to the Brian and Justin show. Geeze, if they had just opened their eyes, they could have seen exactly where these two were headed, almost from the start. Granted, there have been some major detours along the road, but I don't think there is a single couple in our gang who is better suited for each other. And that includes my sweetie and me.

Which reminds me. I pull out my cell phone and dial his number. He wanted me to call and let him know how the wedding went, since he couldn't be here today. He's out of town this weekend, getting ready to play an away game.

Drew inadvertently outed himself a few months ago, when we ran into each other unexpectedly on Liberty Avenue. I guess it was just my amazing sex appeal that got to him, but when he kissed me right there in front of God and everybody… Well, let me just tell you that the sex is fabulous.

I know he was worried about what would happen with his career, but luckily nothing too horrible has happened. His teammates have been pretty cool about the situation and while he did lose some endorsements, our own special advertising man helped him get other ones. All in all, I've never been happier, and I think he would say the same.

After I hang up, I go and talk to Darren. He always was a good cook, but now, he's just amazing. Our little business is in high demand and we have the luxury of picking and choosing our jobs. Tonight, he's prepared a wonderful meal—filet mignon and lobster tail.

As the first of the guests arrive in the hall, I cross the room and make one more preparation. The DJ is set up in one corner and I want to make sure he has everything Justin and Brian requested. We chat for a minute, then I go to check on the champagne. A bottle of Dom Perignon is currently cooling in a bucket of ice, a pair of champagne flutes sitting nearby. With a nod of satisfaction, I gratefully throw myself into an empty chair.

The only thing left to do is enjoy the evening.

Daphne Chanders 

The meal is almost over when Michael stands up and taps his knife against his glass. The room gradually becomes quiet as everyone's attention is turned toward the head table. Michael clears his throat and begins to give his toast to the happy couple.

I look at my best friend as he listens to the words being spoken and I'm filled with happiness. Over the past five years, I have watched as his feelings for Brian turned from a schoolboy's crush into a mature man's love.

God, when I think of how childish we both must have seemed to Brian and his friends when we first met them, I want to crawl under the table and hide. Thank God I wasn't around the night Justin first slept with Brian. He's embarrassed when he recalls how he rambled on that evening in the loft, saying the first thing that popped into his head in the hopes of appearing older and more experienced.

He was so devastated when Brian first rejected him—he told me about going over to the loft and meeting Mr. Good Fuck. I can't imagine what went through his mind that night, but I do know it only made him more determined to capture Brian in the end. One of his first moves was accomplished when he and I went to Babylon's for the first time.

I was awed by the confidence he showed that night, as he moved through the crowd and began dancing near Brian and his two tricks. Justin's always been a good dancer, but right then, he was using every sexy move he'd ever learned to entice Brian—and the little shit got what he was after, too. I remember laughing when Brian slid over and separated Justin from the two men he was dancing with—score; one for the twink, zip for the man.

He's much more self-confident now, and goodness knows he's a _lot_ more experienced. I blush when I think of some of the stories the two of them have told me—their trips to the baths, their threesomes and orgies. I sometimes wish I could be as sexually open as they are, but deep down I realize I'm about as vanilla as they come.

He needed every scrap of self-confidence he could muster after his break-up with Ethan. That little weasel really did a number on him—at least with Brian, Justin always knew where he stood. After he moped around the apartment for weeks, he realized what he was actually missing—being with Brian. God, the balls he showed then by applying at Vanguard. I don't think Brian really knew what hit him.

I've witnessed so many fights between the two of them I could probably get a job as a referee. I've also seen some pretty hot make-up sex—let me say, if they ever videotaped themselves, they could make a small fortune selling the tapes.

Michael finishes talking and after a slight nod from Brian, I jump up from the table and cross the room to the DJ's table. I take the microphone he presents to me and turn to the audience. I request that Brian and Justin go to the center of the floor then signal the DJ to lower the lights and begin the music.

As the familiar tune begin to waft across the room, Brian takes Justin in his arms and they start to move together across the floor. A shiver runs down my spine as I'm transported back to the first time I saw them dance to this particular song. Tonight, they are as beautiful, as perfect together as they were then.

Brian swings his new husband around and I catch my breath at the expression on his face. The last time I saw it there was the night of the prom. It is a look of pure, unadulterated love for the man he holds in his embrace. I think Brian closed himself off after the bashing, afraid that if he allowed his emotions to show, something terrible might happen. It has literally taken years for him to get back to where he started.

And Justin has waited, patiently at times, impatiently at other times, for this exact moment. It kills me that he still can't remember the actual dance they shared that evening—that the only thing he does recall is the swing of the bat. I wish I could somehow give him my memories of how incredible they were together, but I then realize I don't have to. Brian is giving him a whole new set of memories tonight, untainted by the pain from before. As the last notes fade and Justin pulls Brian's head down for a kiss, the room explodes with applause.

It is a fitting start to their married life together.

Justin Taylor-Kinney 

It's funny—I thought that we would be treated to a major Brian Kinney queen-out today, considering how he's always proclaimed that weddings are for heteros and lesbians. Instead, from what everyone has told me, he sailed through the day as calm as can be. I wish I could say the same for myself. I never figured that I would be nervous on my wedding day—after all, this is everything I've ever wanted.

I barely remember the ceremony at all, which is pretty sad, considering it was only a couple of hours ago. Forget about recalling the rest of the day. I think I walked around in a daze for hours beforehand. Thank God we had it videotaped. I can watch it when we get home from our trip.

I try to listen to Michael's toast, but my mind keeps drifting to the man seated beside me and our trip to the mountains where he proposed to me. He was good—he never let on to me what he was planning. In fact, all week long he kept warning me that we might not be able to go—Kinnetik was supposedly working on a big proposal and he said he might have to work over the weekend. I tried not to get my hopes up; business needs to come first. I was so relieved when he called me Thursday night and told me we would be leaving in the morning after all, since they got the contract. Of course, I found out later from Cynthia that it was all a set-up. Asshole—God, I love him!

It took several hours to get to our secluded hideaway. I slept most of the way there and only woke up when we pulled into the driveway. The cabin was great—it only had three rooms, but they opened up onto each other so there was a wonderful feeling of openness. The great room had large plate-glass windows that had a gorgeous view of the mountains and a huge stone fireplace that took up one whole wall. The kitchen was off to one side and the bedroom was located in an open loft. Needless to say, I fell in love with it—so much so that we purchased it when we got back to Pittsburgh.

We did the touristy thing Friday afternoon and most of the next day, checking out the nearby shops and museums. Brian started to get antsy about six on Saturday and kept looking at his watch. Finally, he announced that it was time to go back to the cabin. I was so confused—even though the small town we were visiting didn't have much in the way of nightlife, it was way too early for Brian to want to go back. Little did I know what was waiting for me at home.

Brian was quiet on the drive back—in fact, he didn't say much that night, but what he _did_ say will stay with me for the rest of my life. Brian made sure I was the first one who walked into the cabin. When I entered the great room, I couldn't believe my eyes. The lights were turned down low and there must have been a thousand candles flickering all over the room. There was a fire lit in the fireplace, with two huge pillows lying in front of it. The table was set for two and a chilled bottle of champagne was resting in an ice bucket. What really got to me were the flowers—there were roses scattered everywhere.

When I turned to him, I could barely see for the tears in my eyes. He actually had the nerve to laugh and ask me if I needed my allergy medicine. Like I said before, he's an asshole—but he's _my_ asshole.

After we ate our dinner—which he had catered—he grabbed the champagne and two glasses and led me over to the fire. We settled down onto the pillows and sipped our drinks. Now, I was figuring that this is when we would rip each other's clothes off and have hot sex all night long, but Brian had other plans. With just a few words, he completely rocked my world on its axis.

As much as I might have wished for it, I never really expected us to get married. I guess I had bought all of Brian's protests against marriage and how it wasn't for queers like us. I never really understood that—why _shouldn't_ we have everything breeders have, things like a committed relationship and a family? I think that's one of the _many_ stupid reasons I had for leaving Brian for Ethan—I secretly wanted what my parents had, back when they were happy together.

Once I realized that he was serious—and he had a _very_ pleasurable way of convincing me, we spent the rest of the weekend making plans for the wedding. I was shocked when Brian told me he wanted a traditional wedding, right down to a church ceremony and ring bearer. I teased him about getting matching Vera Wang outfits, and he retorted that Armani would do just fine. We didn't actually get matching tuxes—I think that would have been taking it a little _too_ far, but we were both wearing Armani, just like he wanted.

I glance up when I hear Daphne's voice over the sound system. She's requesting that Brian and I go out to the middle of the dance floor. This must be when we have our first dance together as spouses. I stand up and offer Brian my hand and we walk to the center of the room.

The song 'Save The Last Dance For Me' begins to play and I move into Brian's embrace. The look in his hazel eyes is a mixture of joy and sadness—I know he's remembering the prom and our dance. As he twirls me around the room, I try to reassure him that everything is okay—that _we're_ okay, as long as we're together. Most people don't think of him as a victim of the bashing, but he was—our relationship was too. He had taken such a huge step forward that night by coming to the prom—in a way, his being there told me just how much I meant to him. After I got hurt, he erected his damned emotional walls again, only this time, he reinforced them so strongly I didn't think I would ever get through them. I was so fucking thankful when he realized that he didn't need them anymore and started to help me dismantle them.

As the song ended, I reach up and draw him down to me, kissing him softly. The crowd begins clapping and I grab his hand and pull him toward the door. It's time to start our honeymoon. Our friends rush out in front of us—they want to see us off. Some of them were disappointed that they weren't going to be able to throw birdseed at us, but that was one tradition Brian nixed. He said there was no fucking way he was going to run through a shower of birdseed.

When we get to the 'Vette, we start laughing. The gang has been busy—the car is covered with balloons and crepe paper. They've tied a bunch of old shoes and cans to the back of the car—and oh my God, is that a dildo? Shit, there's no way we're driving through town with that dragging behind us. I quickly untie it and throw it into the back seat. We jump into the 'Vette and wave as we drive away. Our friends are all standing there, calling out to us to have a great honeymoon.

I smile as Brian takes my hand in his—this has been, bar none, the best day of my life.

Brian Kinney 

Well, thank God that's over with. I glance over at Justin as he naps in his seat and smile. It's almost one in the morning, and I know he was up early today, making sure everything was just right. We should be arriving at the cabin in about an hour—I can't wait, today's taken a lot out of me.

The glitter of my ring catches my eye as I move my hand on the steering wheel. Wearing it seems strange—I've never been one for jewelry. But I figure I'll get used to it, eventually. It's certainly something I never planned on wearing—a symbol of commitment, which until Justin came into my life, was such a foreign concept to me.

What is the saying? Oh yes, sex, drugs and rock and roll. That pretty much describes my twenties in a nutshell. I lived for one thing—finding pleasure. Pleasure in fucking, pleasure in getting high—it didn't matter to me how I got off, as long as I did. My days were spent in the boardroom and my nights were spent in the backroom. Maximum pleasure, minimum hassle.

I didn't realize it, but my life had already started to change even before I found Justin under that streetlamp. When Lindsay came to me and presented her plan about having a baby, it didn't really take much to convince me to go along with it. After all, I didn't give a shit about my real family, so why would a newborn impact my life? I was so fucking high the night Gus was born; the next morning, I didn't even remember going to the hospital until I heard the message on my machine. I've never admitted it to anyone, not even Justin or Michael, but that is one of the few regrets I have. I've come to love that little boy, and I wish I could recall his birth.

Other aspects of my life were in flux as well—my relationship with Mikey, for example. We've been friends since we were fourteen—fuck, that's twenty years now. God, I love that man. He's been there through some of the worst periods of my life, always offering support to me when I needed it. He and Debbie are the only ones who ever saw me after Jack beat me—if he left marks, I would skip school until they were healed.

I always knew that while I loved Mikey, I wasn't 'in love' with him. I think that has really hurt him through the years—oh yes, I've always known that he wanted more that I could give him. He's a good man, and I didn't want to devastate him. And I would have. Shit, I blew through Liberty Avenue like a hurricane—starting at the tender age of eighteen. There was no way I was going to give up all those hot men to settle down with one guy who really didn't do it for me.

I thought about it once, when I was about twenty or so. I never hit on him or anything, but I did consider the possibility of a relationship. I figured it would be a safe thing to do—no danger of me getting hurt. Fortunately for both of us, a gorgeous Swede with a ten inch cock convinced me otherwise. Ben is so much better for him that I ever would be. He needs someone steady, not someone like me who will blow up at the least little thing.

Mikey and I drifted along day by day, maintaining the status quo, until bam, there _he_ was. My fucking beautiful, blond little twink. I don't remember being at the hospital with the munchers and I couldn't even remember his name the next morning, so how is it I recall just about every word spoken and every move made that night by the two of us?

Justin certainly has been a persistent little shit through it all. In the early days, it got to the point where I was afraid to turn around, for fear of seeing him standing there, watching me with those vibrant blue eyes. And then one day, I wasn't afraid anymore—in fact, _I_ actually started looking around to find _him_. Somehow, my rules were being broken, one by one.

Today marks the fall of my last remaining rule—no marriage for queers. You would have thought I had suggested that we murder a bunch of nuns on the day we made our announcement about our wedding to the family. Their cries of amazement got on my nerves pretty damned quick. It was only Justin's hand on the small of my back, reassuring me of his presence, that enabled me to stick around that day.

Everyone thinks I've done so much for Justin, especially monetarily. And I have. But they don't consider what he's given back to me. His quiet faith in us is really what helped me comprehend just how important he is to me. He steadies me when things get rough—look at that whole Stockwell mess. If he hadn't taken a stand against PIFA, I might never have produced that anti-Stockwell commercial. And I wouldn't be where I am today, owner of one of the most successful advertising agencies in the area.

We finally reach our cabin. I pull into the driveway and turn off the car. He stirs in his seat, quietly asking what time it is. I tell him then get out of the car. He helps me grab the luggage and we walk into the cabin. I had called and had someone come in to air out the place and stock the kitchen, so if we want to, we can hibernate all week long.

We don't bother turning any light on downstairs—we're both exhausted and just want to climb into our beds. We go up to the loft and drop the luggage at the end of the bed. Justin peers at me hazily and mutters something about a shower. He stumbles into the bathroom and I hear the water start running.

I slowly remove my clothes then enter the bathroom. Seeing him there, standing under the pounding water, makes me grateful that we've made it to this point. I open the shower door and climb in. We're both too tired to do much other than to sleepily caress each other with the soap. We rinse then climb out and dry off.

I go back downstairs to make sure the doors are locked as he pulls back the comforter and crawls under them. By the time I return, he's sound asleep. I slide into the bed beside him and lean up on one elbow, watching him as he sleeps. He's so beautiful in the moonlight that streams through our window, I can't help but to reach out and stroke his cheek. I lean over and gently kiss him then settle down into the pillow.

I smile when I think of the reaction of our friends to the fact we didn't make love on our wedding night. I don't imagine that any of them would ever believe it of either of us. But that's okay.

I have the rest of my life to love him—and I look forward to each and every day.


End file.
